


Every Chance We Get We Run

by Barbeauxbot



Series: Cover Your Eyes - Part 1 Ordered [2]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbeauxbot/pseuds/Barbeauxbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laica scores tickets to the biggest event of the season, and she and Lils are on a mission. And then Laica completely overshoots her target. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for consensual het sex (oral)

Laica stared at the tickets, not quite believing what she was seeing. “Bubbles, where did you get these?”

Bubbles laughed. “Maker, listen to you! Fereldan girls, always compulsively checking that gift horse’s teeth.”

“No, I’m serious. Bubbles. How did you get tickets to the Viscount’s Summersday Festival Reception? This is the most exclusive event of the year!”

Bubbles patted Laica’s shoulder and resumed applying her false eyelashes. “I have more than a few generous admirers, dearie. One of them hoped I’d come and he told me to bring a friend. I assure you, they’re not stolen or forgeries. They’re the real deal.”

“There you are!” Laica tried to hand one of the tickets back. “We’ll go together!”

Bubbles waved her off. “I already booked a modeling gig that night. And I’d much rather get paid to feel good about myself than spend all evening being the fattest girl in the room. Go take one of your skinny friends and knock ‘em dead.” She winked, the extended eyelashes making a shadow on her powdered cheek.

Finally, Laica gave in to the flutters of excitement. “Oh!” She hopped up and down. “I don’t know what to wear! Maker’s breath I don’t want to look like a peasant or something. I could... I could make something and tell everybody it’s a designer’s limited edition or something.” She began to pace. “And a goal. I need to stay focused.”

Bubbles laughed so hard she had to put down her lip liner. “What on earth are you talking about? Maker. I gave you those things because I figured you, of all people, wouldn’t use it to try to buy yourself a meal ticket.”

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Laica perched on the stool next to her and started rifling through Bubbles’ eyeshadows. “You never know when somebody’s going to get swept up in the moment and start trying to give you things you don’t even want.”

“And what do you want, dearie?” Bubbles smiled fondly.

“Um...” Laica, drummed her fingers on the vanity, and Bubbles made a mental note to remind her to get her nails done before the reception. “I want to make out with... no less than an Arl.” Laica giggled. “Or Arlessa. That part I’m not picky about!”

“There’s my girl. Keep focused.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh Maker’s hairy arse!” Laica shouted over the thumping bass. “It’s literally _impossible_ that somebody got you a drink already! She must be a plant.”

“Total stranger, princess.” Lils winked and sipped her whiskey. “Red head at ten o’clock. The one checking you out right now.”

Laica glanced in the direction Lils indicated, where a very sultry, very rich woman was making eyes at the both of them. Laica took a long drag of her cigarette and looked again, openly admiring the woman. “You’ve had worse ideas.”

“Sodding right,” Lils laughed and spun, her pigtails bobbing as she swaggered ahead of Laica, owning the room in a pair of perfectly-fitted black leather trousers and a matching vest. Laica followed and giggled to herself as the other women began a game of flirtatious one-upmanship. She tugged a little at the hem of her skirt. Shirt. Thing that she and Lils had glittered and cut and tailored into something shiny, tiny and revealing. Special for the party.

“His highness sends his regards.” A perfectly polite cocktail waitress handed Laica a glass of champagne.

“Hm? High-- I beg your pardon?” Laica blinked and accepted the glass.

“Forgive me, my lady. I should have been more specific. His royal highness, King Cailan Theirin. King of Ferelden.”

Laica laughed, feeling a bit dizzy. “Oh! The one on all the... money.”

“Look who finally caught up,” Lils teased, suddenly bereft of company.

“Where’d Lady Ginger go?” Laica frowned and searched the crowd for the woman.

Lils shrugged in the way she did whenever something was bothering her but she was trying to pretend like it wasn’t. “Sod if I know. So, where’d the bubbly come from, hm?”

Laica forgot to press the issue in light of her excitement. “Good King Cailan!” She giggled, eyes wide. “I don’t know where he is, though.”

Lils grinned widely and gave her a high-five. “Gonna go for the lip lock?”

Laica glanced around, sipping the drink and giggling at the bubbles. “If I can find him.”

“Find who? If I may be so bold.” A posh, smooth-voiced man with butter blond hair and cornflower blue eyes and broad shoulders leaned against the bar, perfectly at ease. “I know practically everybody here.”

Laica’s heart skipped a beat as she reached out and touched his chin with her fingertips, gently urging him to turn his face until she could see him in profile. It was a match.

“Allow me to introduce myself, your highness. My name is Laica Friel. And as it just so happens, champagne is my very favorite drink.” She giggled and kissed his cheek.

“What a coincidence.” Cailan slid one large hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“Are you a connoisseur as well?” Laica leaned toward him, hip-first.

“Drinking is fine.” He leaned closer to her ear, tickling her with his whiskers. “But I prefer to lick it off of the bodies of beautiful women.”

Laica leaned back a little, feeling bold. Locking eyes with him, she tilted her head to the side and let her hair fall from her shoulder. Then, she lifted the flute to spill a few drops on her throat.

Cailan tightened his hands on her waist and leaned in, kissing the champagne from her skin. “I have a private room upstairs,” he murmured against her throat before grabbing a bottle of champagne from the bar and leading her up the grand staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour and a half later, Laica returned to the dance floor. She was sticky in some places and slippery in others and feeling accomplished all over.

The bass thrummed through her, and she smiled blissfully, soaking in the atmosphere of pretty lights and pretty clothes and pretty people wearing very nice perfume and a functioning air conditioner system, something woefully absent from her life. She spotted Lils dancing with a brunette and frowned a little. Not fair that Lady Ginger should disappear like that.

Lils continued to own the floor, of course. Not that it was too hard. Most of the other guests would have been more at ease in a ballroom than a nightclub.

But her attention soon drifted to a young man, more at ease than his peers. He had thick auburn hair, worn swept back and curling slightly at the base of his neck. His skin had that honey warm olive glow of the northern Marches, but his eyes were a bright, electric blue. He moved his partner confidently, his hands at her waist and occasionally touching her chin to whisper something in her ear.

Laica looked away quickly, blushing though she didn’t know why. She fumbled with a cigarette, trying to cover her awkwardness.

“Um, excuse me, may I help you?” A nice-looking young man with a gentle Starkhaven brogue held up a lighter. “You seem to be having a bit of trouble.”

“Oh Maker, thank you,” Laica laughed, holding her cigarette to her lips as he flicked the lighter. “I’m not usually this clumsy.” She did her best to cover her broad, southern Fereldan accent and speak like a proper Kirkwall lady.

“Perhaps you are dehydrated. It is quite warm.” He looked her over with some concern.

Laica took a long drag until the urge to blurt that’s not sweat had passed. “Perhaps!” She smiled widely and asked the bartender for a glass of water.

“Do you come here often? Er. Let me rephrase that. Obviously this is a yearly event.” The gentleman cleared his throat.

 _Wonder if he’d be more comfortable if he ditched the jacket and tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt like Ser Auburn_ , she mused to herself as he continued to ask her how many social events she attended. _Better not suggest it, he might faint._ She barely suppressed a giggle.

“Actually, this is my first one.” She smiled brightly. “In a way you could call it my coming out party!”

The man blinked, and let the joke pass without acknowledging it. “I don’t normally attend parties of this nature. To be honest, the only reason I’m here at all is because my brother--” The man continued to explain, but Laica was no longer paying attention.

The man with the auburn hair and the brilliantly blue eyes was looking at her.

She took one last, long drag from her cigarette before snuffing it in an ashtray, and took her glass of water with her as she sauntered across the dance floor to him, slowly blowing the smoke out as she went. Keep it cool, Friel.

“You’re a very good dancer,” she said, raising her voice over the thumping bass.

He smiled and her heart felt light. “In other company I’m afraid I would be considered merely adequate.” He spoke with the same gentle brogue that the other gentleman had.

 _Weird. Starkhaven invasion_. “Possible,” she grinned. “We should go to a different party, one with better dancers. Then we can know for sure if you’re impressive.”

He touched her waist with his fingertips, gently urging her to move with him and the music. “Or I could just try to impress you so thoroughly right here that you won’t need the comparison.”

She giggled and slid one hand over his shoulder to rest lightly at the back of his neck, feeling proud of herself for resisting the urge to thread her fingers into his hair. They moved together, their bodies finding the beat and each other’s rhythm. Laica noticed first that as they danced, the other guests gave them space as if by instinct. Nobody bumped or jostled or groped her. Which was odd.

But before she could puzzle out the reason behind this, she noticed his cologne. It was rich and warm, smelling of leather and spice and sandalwood and something deeper, more exciting. She leaned closer, getting lost in the scent and the movement and the feeling of his hands on her waist, his fingertips sliding up her spine and then touching her chin. “I hope I am performing to expectations,” he said low, close enough that she could hear him over the music.

She shivered a little at the faint brush of his lips on her ear. “Close enough,” she teased.

He slid his fingertips down her back until the tips of his fingers just brushed under the hem of her skirt. She stepped closer until she was straddling his thigh, the length of her body pressed against his as she rocked her hips against him in time with the beat.

“I feel the need to compliment you,” he said, his hand slipping under her skirt and cupping her backside.

She giggled and pressed her forehead to his shoulder before lifting her lips to his ear to reply. “Don’t be hasty, now. I may prove to be merely adequate.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” he said, pulling her closer until she could tell very clearly just how willing.

Laica giggled, breathless, clinging to him as he moved them to a darker corner. “Then I hope you will let me play to my strengths,” she purred, sliding her fingertips over his sides, shivering at the feeling of his firm stomach under her hands.

He grinned wolfishly and she felt faint. “I am very, very eager to learn what those strengths are, princess.”

Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. “How do you know my nickname?”

“Lucky guess.” He tightened his hand on her and pulled her into a conveniently curtained corner. “Tell me more about your strengths,” he said before pressing her against the wall and crushing his lips to hers.

She moaned, pressing herself against him, curling her fingers into his hair. Gasping, she broke the kiss. “Rather show you.”

Pressing her more firmly against the wall he cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist, pulling him tight against her. She also cursed her earlier decision to give in to Cailan’s charms. An experience that had ultimately proven merely adequate. But left her in an uncomfortable position. She wasn’t going to have sex with this man, as much as she might want to, when the results of that other encounter were still there. It just didn’t seem polite.

If she played her cards right, she might be able to convince this one to see her again. _Except he’s from Starkhaven. He’ll probably go back at the end of Summersday._

She’d probably have to settle for making him want to see her again.

Shivering, she broke the kiss again and began trailing kisses over his throat, her lips and teeth hungry on his skin, her hands slipping from his hair and sliding down his back. He turned his face to her and curled his fingers tighter in her hair, his mouth searching for hers.

“No!” She giggled and pushed his face away as she knelt in front of him. “I want to suck your cock.”

“Maker.” He stroked her hair out of her face as he looked down at her with burning eyes.

She grinned up at him and unzipped his fly, quickly freeing him. “Part of my strengths.” She gripped him loosely at the base, flicking her tongue against the tip as she kept her eyes locked on his.

He swallowed, looking down at her intently. She dragged the tip of her tongue along the underside and lightly kissed the tip. “Do you want more?” She purred, tightening her fingers around his base.

Wordlessly, he nodded and tightened his fingers in her hair. She kept her eyes on his as she wrapped her lips around his tip, her tongue lashing more urgently. “You’ve been thinking about this, haven’t you?”

Her eyes lid, her free hand curling over his hip as she slowly slid her lips along his cock. She heard him mutter, the words indistinct, and she felt a thrill of accomplishment. Slowly she bobbed her head, taking a bit more of him each time as her tongue curled around him. He kept his hand in her hair but didn’t push, letting her set the pace. She shivered, her need for him sharpening into a physical ache as she pulsed her lips around him, her fingers releasing his base to brush over his testicles and the sensitive skin behind them. Keeping her eyes on his, she slid her free hand to curve over his backside, urging him to move with her. He rocked his hips, breathing raggedly as he planted his free hand against the wall.

“Maker, I’m...” He swallowed and tried to pull out of her. She tightened her lips around him, refusing to let go. He groaned, his hips jerking as he held her firmly. She moaned low, swallowing greedily as his warmth pulsed into her throat. His groans ended in a strangled cry, and she kept her lips tight on him until he shuddered and went slack.

Slowly, she released him, her tongue sweeping over his length one more time, drawing another shudder from him. He tugged on her hair, urging her to her feet. Giggling, she wiped her lips clean with the back of her hand and helped him put his trousers back to rights.

“Maker,” he said, shivering a little still as he drew her close for a lingering kiss. “What’s your name?”

She nipped at his lips. “What if I don’t want to tell you?”

He sighed deeply, his hands gliding over her body to grip her hips tight and pull him flush against her. “I would be very, very disappointed at not having the opportunity to learn more about your strengths.”

Humming thoughtfully, she pulled away from him. “Maybe you should follow me, then.” She winked and turned to go back to the bar, not watching to see if he followed. She moved through the dance floor, catching Lils’ eye and giving her their hand signal for “it’s time to go”. Finally, she made it to the bar. And, somehow, miraculously, thank the Maker, her clutch was still there. The only thing she had to write with was a lipstick so she used that on a cocktail napkin. By the time she finished scrawling her number and Laica with a few big flourishy sparkles, she felt a hand on the small of her back.

“Will you tell me now?” He asked, his lips brushing her ear.

She trembled a little, wanting nothing more than to stay with him. Instead, she folded the napkin carefully and slipped it into his shirt pocket. “Read that sometime, hm?” She grinned and kissed him lightly before slipping away from him and finding Lils. And she left without looking back and before she could change her mind.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
